


Bruises on your Thighs Like My Fingerprints

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Colt, Genderfluid Colt, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NB spectrum Colt, Non binary Colt, Other, PWP without Porn, Pre-transition Colt, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: Porco and Colt has sex when their parents are out of the house that's it.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Colt Grice
Kudos: 23





	Bruises on your Thighs Like My Fingerprints

Porco’s tongue feels like molten lava as it swipes up his slit, Colt grips the sheets, teeth chewing on his kiss-swollen lips to muffle his noises. 

“Lemme hear you babe, no one’s home.” his boyfriend chuckles, pulling off his ‘pussy’ as he likes to call it with a trail of slick and saliva connecting them. Colt releases a shaky moan at the sight. His opening clenching as more juice dribbles out of him. 

“Porco-- touch me please~” he mewls, gyrating his hips against his boyfriend’s face. Porco’s cock strains against his boxers at the sentence.

“Shit baby, that’s so hot.” he groans, fingers massaging Colt’s opening, teasing it with shallow dips before pulling away over and over again. Colt cries out in frustration, humping his hips down to get Porco’s fingers in him.

“Porco- Porco please, I need you in me.” he begs, tears gathering on his eyes, his pale skin flushed from his face to the neck down, his soft chest heaving with need. Porco grits his teeth, slipping his now painful erection out of his cotton confines. He plunges his fingers into Colt, he tug at his cock a few times as he fingerfucks his boyfriend. Colt’s wanton moans tumbling out of his reddened lips spurring him on, scissoring the other boy and massaging his inner walls.

“Fuck- do you know how beautiful you are baby?” he twists his fingers earning him a choked off cry and Colt arching his back in pleasure.

“N-no wait… I want to come with you…” Colt whines, hips jolting with each thrust of his fingers, clenching down on the digits. Porco’s hips stutters, he grips the base of his cock.

“Sh-shit.” He grunts, pulling out his fingers and lining up his cock against Colt’s velvety folds. He pushes in, the wet hot heat of Colt’s pussy sucking him in. He slams in his last inches, swallowing Colt’s moan of surprise with a wet kiss, all tongue and teeth. 

Colt wraps his legs around Porco’s hips, pulling him flush against his own. “Damn baby you’re so wet.” He moans against Colt’s lips, moving down to trail little kisses along his jaws and neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin, leaving a trail of bruises. He fucks into him in a slow languid pace, Colt matches his lazy thrusts, pushing himself down unto Porco.

“Move faster Porco.” he asks, voice thick with want, he flutters his lashes in a way he knew drove his boyfriend crazy. It proves fruitful as he feels Porco’s pace quickening, building in speed until he’s practically slamming into him. 

“Ah- fuck! Porco-!” Colt stutters out broken moans as he wheezes for breaths with every slam, heat building low in his stomach. He squirms, mouth falling open in a silent scream as his orgasm was ripped out of him, toes curling. He falls limp on the bed, panting through the post orgasmic haze.

“Damn, did you just-?” Porco sucks in his breath, eyes wide in surprise, starting to pull out.

“Wait!” Colt gasps, “Wait- I can still- I can still go.” he says, trapping Porco with his legs, “Just, do it on my thighs.” he smiles,

“Alright.” Porco slides out of him, a sheen slick around his length, he maneuvers Colt's legs off of his hips and pushes them together, sliding his still hard length between the blonde's thighs. His length grazes Colt’s slick folds, rubbing at his clit. Porco ruts into the wedged thighs, thrusting with wild abandon now as he chases his orgasm and Colt his second one. 

Porco grips Colt’s thighs harder, clinging to it as he feels his orgasm building in his core, “Shit, Colt I’m close.” he moans out, his hips jerking irregularly now. The sound of skin slapping creating an obscene melody in the empty house. Colt moves his hips up to rub himself off on Porco’s sliding. Little breathy moans escaping him, fueling Porco’s orgasm.

He grits his teeth so hard it creaked as he slams his hips for a final time, reaching his orgasm with a low growl, soiling Colt’s smooth stomach with his translucent white cum. He pulls away from Colt’s thighs, letting them fall open on the bed as he slides down the mattress to Colt’s side who is now lazily rubbing himself off. He reaches his second orgasm with a soft keen, tired thighs jerking before bonelessly melting onto his boyfriend. 

“That was amazing.” he says tiredly, words slurring with sleepiness. Porco kisses his forehead, corralling him into a hug as he situate them comfortably for a post-sex nap.

“You’re amazing.” Porco answers back before following Colt into a tired sleep.


End file.
